


The Prompts of Drabble

by TheBuejay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuejay/pseuds/TheBuejay
Summary: Just a bunch of Drabbles I've done from my own prompts or prompts that were given to me on Tumblr





	The Prompts of Drabble

Panic was rising in Ladybugs throat and she was becoming unhinged. Chat Noir was nowhere to be found and Adrien was in her arms. At any other time, having Adrien in her arms would make her weak; however, this was not one of those times.

“Duck!” Adrien called out and she dropped into the alley she was jumping. A fireball soared over their heads and she heard the cackle. Deciding the roofs weren’t safe, Ladybug quickly evaluated and found a door on the end of the building. Dashing, she barely made it before the familiar sound an engine came rumbling. 

“Get in!” She yelled, pushing Adrien in and following. She stepped in front of him and had her yo-yo ready as the rumbling became louder. 

“Where is he? Where is he?” She heard the Akuma muttering. Then, “Yes, Hawkmoth.” Silence fell around them other than the pants escaping the gorgeous blonde behind her. She opened up her yoyo to once again dial Chat, but no answer.

She felt like hitting her head on a wall, that Cat is going to pay for causing her this much stress.

“Um, are you alright?” Ladybug swirled around and put a bright smile on her face to try to alleviate the tense panicked atmosphere in the room. Adrien’s bright emeralds were a lot closer than she thought and she took a step back.

Letting loose a small laugh and attempting to be as nonchalant as possible, she replied, “Of course! I’m slightly worried about Chat Noir, but I know that alley cat can take care of himself.”

Adrien blushed, and took a few seconds to stammer out, “Ah, alright. Are you going to go after the akuma?”

Her eyes widened, “Yes! Yes, I will be going after the akuma, right now. Leaving you, right now. Toodles!” And she ran out the door. 

“Toodles! Seriously, Marinette?” She facepalmed. She swung onto a rooftop in the neighborhood and pulled out her yoyo again to call Chat. No answer ended with her groaning loudly. “Looks like I’ll have-” The wind was knocked out of her as she landed with her head banging against the rooftop. A cackle came from the form on top of her and Ladybug felt her heart drop. 

“I fooled you!” A smile too wide revealed fangs. “Now, let’s take care of that blonde brat, shall we?” A fireball appeared above their heads and Ladybug began to twist attempting to knock the akuma off her. She sent the fireball hurtling right to the building where she had placed Adrien, a purple mask appeared too late and the akuma doubled over screaming in pain. 

Ladybug jumped to her feet and in seconds tried to throw herself into the flames. However, her plans were stopped when a leather arm grabbed her. 

“My Lady, stop! Just stop please!”

“No, no Adrien!” She screamed, sobs began to break from her throat. 

“It’s okay, he’s safe!”

“No, no he’s not! Adrien, no! No! No!” She coudn’t get away from her partner to dive into the flames before the flames erupted once more. The top floor fell and she sobbed louder. 

“Ladybug, the akuma.” Her partner whispered. Instead of the akumatized wizard, a model laid in it’s place with a purified butterfly flying away. “Hawkmoth purified it, but how?”

Her eyes grew wide, “Lucky charm!” A photo of Adrien landed in her hands and she stifled a sobbing moan. “Please work, please work. Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybugs swept the city, creating the building that once was on fire. Ladybug wasted no time in dashing to the building, but Adrien Agreste was not there. 

“Adrien? Adrien! Adrien?” She called out, looking in all the rooms and closets, but Adrien was nowhere to be found. 

She sniffled, and looked to see her partner, but he wasn’t there either. Both boys were gone. She fell to her knees and sobbed freely. She had let everyone down, just like her nightmare. Chat probably left because he was so disappointed in her and how could she ever look anybody in the eyes? She was no hero. 

“Ladybug?” Adrien’s called out. She was just imagining it, Tikki was trying to make her feel better. 

“Go away.” She moaned, falling to the ground and disregarding her earrings beeping. 

“You can get mad at me later, but my lady, I’m okay. Please bugaboo, open your eyes!”

“No Tikki! Leave me alone!” The beeping stopped and a warm air began to fill the air. 

“Oh no, kid you’ve gotta calm her down!” Another voice joined the first.

“Plagg, what’s happening?”

“When a Ladybug has intense negative emotions, she can create whatever she wants, but it will kill her! That’s why to make a wish, you use both of our miraculous! I curb this power! Now, calm her down before she wipes Paris off the map!”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Marinette found herself screaming. 

“Ladybug, please I’m okay!” Adrien’s voice called out again, and a warm hand was cradling her small one.

“Open your eyes.” He whispered. 

She didn’t dare, she didn’t want or need to see her failure. A hand found her cheek and she found warm breath ghosting her face. 

She opened her eyes and met the most beautiful green eyes, “Adrien.” 

“My Ladybug.” He returned. Not a second later, a polka dotted hero had thrown herself into his arms and pressed her lips solidly to his. He found himself softening against her and found himself returning her kisses with fervor. A beeping noise distracted them both and a pink glow shown through his closed eyelids. A gasp filled his ears and then a weight hit his body. He refused to open his eyes until a soft, feminine voice spoke up. 

“It’s okay Chat Noir. It’s time. ”

Adrien opened his eyes and saw the form of Marinette Dupain-Cheng collapsed against him.


End file.
